


Happy Father's Day, Vitya! (Father's Day - Now and Then)

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Eight years after they retire, Yuuri is standing in their kitchen, listening to the squeals from the other room and reminiscing about his first Father’s Day with Victor. Life has changed a lot since then, and Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way.Amazing art made for this precious family byMagical-MistralPlease, please go check out this blog on Tumblr! Together, Mistral and I are the Crusaders of Fluff!





	Happy Father's Day, Vitya! (Father's Day - Now and Then)

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. This is fluff and humor and everything that makes my small heart happy. If you came here for angst, you are doing it wrong. I wrote this solely to bring some unadulterated happiness into my weekend (and maybe yours too). If it makes you happy, please let me know! 
> 
> (What’s up next for the Domestic Life series?? How about some wedding planning? And a wedding! And kids, definitely more kids ha ha)
> 
> Unbeta'ed until my girl fullmetalkarneval13 wakes up ;)

**_ NOW _ **

The sun is glistening off of every surface in the bright kitchen as Yuuri happily hums with a spatula dangling from his fingers. Tied across the front of him is a hand-printed apron with a sloppy “World’s Best Coach” painted in clumsy handwriting, a gift from last year’s skating class and one of Yuuri’s favorite kitchen accessories. As giggles erupt from the floor of the large family room, Yuuri smiles down at the impressive stack of multi-colored pancakes, a combination of berries and sprinkles making a unique rainbow in the batter.

Eight years ago they had retired from skating, returning to Hasetsu to take over the Ice Palace and start their skating school. Three years ago, they had taken Mari’s offer, one that was made on their very first Father’s Day together. Two years ago, they had welcomed the squealing monster darlings who were currently pining Victor to the carpet.

Grin spreading so far Yuuri could feel his cheeks aching from it, he moved to collect the rest of his breakfast ingredients and let his mind wander back to that very first holiday. The one that would change their lives forever.

* * *

 

**_ THEN _ **

Quietly, Yuuri slipped from the bed, careful not to disturb Victor but pulling a protesting Makkachin along with him. Tiptoeing in his socked feet, Yuuri crept into the kitchen, pulling out eggs and a hidden container of already chopped ingredients along with cheese, bread and fresh jam.

He was determined to make the most silent omelets of his life and surprise Victor with a proper breakfast in bed. Slipping away from the stove, Yuuri pulled the matching wooden trays from behind the laundry room doors, where he had tucked them away so Victor wouldn’t find them. Placing them on the table, Yuuri ducked under the kitchen sink, withdrawing a hidden vase with a single dyed-blue rose. Lastly, he pulled a box from behind the fridge, sliding the single plate out from in between the double layer of bubble wrap. The special order had arrived only two days prior and Yuuri had nearly chewed through all of his fingernails waiting for the delivery man. Behind the fridge hadn’t been his original idea for a hiding spot, but the package had been shoved there when Victor had arrived home mere minutes after the delivery man had taken the opposite elevator.

Victor had managed to surprise Yuuri on Valentine’s Day and on Easter, holidays Yuuri had never celebrated but had loved anyway. The thoughtful set up of their apartment ahead of Yuuri’s arrival had been a surprise that had nearly knocked Yuuri off of his feet, along with a billion other little surprises that Victor always had up his sleeve.

Today was going to be different though. Father’s Day was another holiday that Yuuri was only vaguely familiar with, but he had spent a copious amount of time googling the varying versions of it all over the globe. He wasn’t sure if Victor was even aware of the holiday, but Yuuri figured it gave him a slight advantage on the surprise front.

It seemed that power tools were a big hit for Father’s Day gifts, but the image of Victor handling a power saw left Yuuri chuckling into his palm. Sleeping for extra hours seemed reasonable, although Victor usually rose with the sun ready to meet the day with his unfailing optimism. When Yuuri had stumbled onto the idea of breakfast in bed, he had felt the idea click in his mind and immediately set to work on his own menu.

The plate had been Yurio’s idea, a surprisingly thoughtful contribution to Yuuri’s plans. According to Yurio, he had made a similar plate for his grandfather when he was a child and the man continued to use it for every meal since. Yuuri had found a site online that could effectuate the craft and immediately set about cornering Makkachin and forcing paw prints onto a plain piece of white paper. It had taken him an hour to scrub the paint off of the floor and from his irritated fluff baby, but the end result had been worth it. When Victor’s breakfast was finished and he saw the plate underneath, Yuuri was almost positive his fiancé would be crying tears of sentimental joy.

As Yuuri flipped the eggs in the pan, he felt Makkachin bump against his leg begging for breakfast. Turning the heat down on the skillet, Yuuri shifted his body to lean into the cabinet and retrieve a scoop of dog food. Sprinkling bacon crumbles over the food to spoil his furbaby, Yuuri placed a loud kiss to Makkachin’s upturned nose before placing the bowl in its elevated holder. The wrought iron food stand had been his present to Makkachin for Christmas, recognition of the dog’s aging body. Victor had teared up at that gift, Yuuri recalled, leaning into the fridge to retrieve fresh blueberries and whipped cream, while humming through his excitement. No wonder Victor liked to surprise him all the time, Yuuri felt alive with the natural high of doing something so unexpected and decadent for his love.

Switching the burner off, Yuuri slid the second omelet onto Victor’s specialized plate bumped up against the prepped toast, while the first sat on their regular dining ware on the unadorned tray. Yuuri arranged the small bowl of blueberries on the corner of each tray, fitting a cup of fresh orange juice and a cup of hot coffee into the other corners. He neatly lined up the silverware and then took a picture of his handy work, sending it to Phichit who was the only other person who would get pleasure out of the set up.

Makkachin whined at his feet and Yuuri hesitated. He didn’t want the food to get cold, but having Makkachin pee on the floor would certainly ruin the mood he was going for. Sighing, Yuuri hooked Makkachin’s leash and sprinted from the apartment, prepared to make Makka’s morning walk a fast one.

                                                                                  <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Relieved to return and find the omelets still steaming and Victor’s light snores still trickling from the bedroom, Yuuri tossed a rawhide onto Makka’s dog bed and retrieved Victor’s tray from the table. Carefully moving through their shared apartment, Yuuri pushed open the bedroom door, pausing to admire Victor’s beautiful sleeping face. No matter how many times Yuuri peered at his fiancé, Victor only grew more stunning. The swell of Yuuri’s heart had his emotions gathering at the surface, causing him to swallow hard before approaching the bed.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, placing the tray on the floor and kissing Victor on the temple. He smiled as Victor stirred, whispering Yuuri’s name with the lazy melody of sleep. “Wake up, Vitya, I have a surprise for you.” Yuuri felt giddiness ripple through him. This was only the first set of surprises for the day and he couldn’t wait for the rest of them. He laughed as he jumped when Victor sat straight up in bed.

“Surprise? For me?” The childlike wonder spread over Victor’s face and Yuuri felt himself breathlessly swoon.

Lifting the tray, Yuuri set it over Victor’s lap, giggling as Victor clapped an excited hand over his own mouth. “Oh, my Yuuri! This is splendid!” Victor touched each detail on the tray with delicate fingers, bottom lip pinched between his teeth with excitement bubbling over his face. “I… this… why?” Victor lifted shimmering eyes to Yuuri, his silver hair falling in tangles over his face.

Leaning down, Yuuri brushed the frayed hair from Victor’s forehead and kissed the newly exposed skin. “Happy Father’s Day, Vitya, from me and Makkachin.” Resting his forehead against Victor’s, Yuuri felt his own emotions building as Victor’s eyes swam with the hint of tears.

“Oh Yuuri, you are wonderful!” Victor flung his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders, kissing him enthusiastically and almost upending his tray. “Are you joining me?” Victor bounced on the bed with excitement, making Yuuri laugh again.

“Sure, I am,” Yuuri kissed Victor again, smiling against the sleep warm lips, “be right back.” With a skip in his step, Yuuri snagged his own tray from the dining room table. Happiness filled every part of him as he slid into the bed next to Victor, returning Victor’s lean with a sweet peck of lips and settling into his own breakfast.

“I can’t believe you made me breakfast in bed!” Victor gushed, mouth stuffed with blueberries and cream. “And matching trays! So cute!” His hands were fluttering between the two trays, precariously knocking into Yuuri’s coffee mug and the vase on Victor’s tray.

Catching the vase, Yuuri felt the irresistible grin returning to his face. “The surprises aren’t over yet!” He felt a tingling sensation spread in his chest. “Yurio is coming to take you to a movie.” Yuuri tried to make the statement casual, peering down at the tray in front of him to cut a bite of omelet. “With Yakov.” The excited squeak that escaped from Victor broke through Yuuri’s façade. Lifting his head, Yuuri looked sideways to Victor.

“Do they know this is a day to celebrate fathers?” Victor was wide-eyed, staring at Yuuri with heart-breaking hope that made Yuuri shift to wrap his arms around Victor’s waist.

“They sure do,” Yuuri said, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder. The movie had been Yurio’s idea, a fact that Yuuri would gently tell Victor later when he was positive that his lovable fiancé wouldn’t spontaneously combust from the news. It was no secret that Victor had grown to view Yurio as a mixture of a son and a kid brother, and everyone in the rink knew Victor sought Yakov’s parental approval. Their relationship had changed in the months since Victor returned to skating, and Yuuri had been relieved when Yakov had accepted Yurio’s offer to join them at the movies. Yakov had been the one to mention the significance of the date, and Yuuri hadn’t missed the emotion that dared to flick over Yurio’s face. For the hundredth time since Yuuri had arrived in St. Petersburg he wondered if Yakov had any idea how much he was adored by his skaters. Easing back, Yuuri let one hand linger at the small of Victor’s back as he continued to pursue his breakfast with his free hand.

“How did you know about Father’s Day? Do you normally celebrate it?” Victor was carefully cutting his omelet, eyes narrowing at his plate, but concentrating on Yuuri’s answer all the same.

Yuuri wasn’t offended by Victor’s questions. If anything, Yuuri loved Victor’s continued eagerness to find out everything there was to know about Yuuri. He had never opened up to anyone the way he had to Victor, and he found with each new piece of knowledge he shared, the more Yuuri wanted to share. Victor accepted every part of him, good and bad, and Yuuri had never felt so loved by anyone in his life. Gulping the last of his juice, Yuuri contemplated how to word his answer. “No, I don’t normally celebrate. It isn’t the type of holiday that would hold significance in my family. But I couldn’t resist celebrating you today. You are the best doggy daddy to Makkachin and ice daddy to Yurio.”

Victor chocked. “Did you just call me ice daddy?” His voice was horrified as Victor slow turned toward Yuuri.

Folding forward onto his almost empty tray, Yuuri burst out laughing. It perhaps hadn’t been the best way to phrase Victor’s relationship with Yurio. His laughter was absolutely uncontrollable and gained accented snorts as Victor’s own laughter joined in. Together they wheezed, leaning shoulder to shoulder until the laughing fit subsided. “Ice daddy,” Yuuri whispered, starting the laughter again until they were both wiping tears from their eyes.

Victor blindly stabbed his last bite of omelet, still snickering as he chewed. He kissed Yuuri’s temple, tossing his fork back toward the tray when his gaze settled on the empty plate. Yuuri knew he had finally paid attention to the picture when another small squeak escaped Victor’s lips. Watching as Victor gingerly lifted the plate, Yuuri felt the lump gather in his throat.

Displayed across the plain white background were Makkachin’s messy paw prints in a blue that almost exactly matched the blue of Victor’s eyes, outlined in a deep brown. Drawn in English were the words “Best Daddy Ever” with the Russian words outlining the top of the plate and the Japanese characters lining the bottom curve. It wasn’t the most pristine presentation, but Yuuri was proud of it all the same.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, tears welling in his eyes as he clutched the dirty plate to his chest. “This is the best present… ever… of all time,” Victor launched himself at Yuuri, knocking their trays together and smashing the plate between their chests. “I will cherish it, oh I love it!”

The tears were soaking the shoulder of Yuuri’s t-shirt as Victor held him in a bone-crushing embrace. Letting go of his own tears, Yuuri tucked his head onto Victor’s shoulder. “I’m happy you like it. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to get Makkachin to put those paw prints down on paper!”

Hiccups jostled Victor’s body. “That’s why it looked like you painted his nails! I wasn’t going to say anything, but I thought that was awfully weird.”

Yuuri snorted. Makkachin hadn’t appreciated any part of the process and scrubbing the organic non-toxic paint from the pup’s nails was virtually impossible. He hadn’t realized Victor had even noticed, but the fact that he had made Yuuri smile. Victor had thought Yuuri had painted their dog’s nails and never said anything. That was definitely the definition of love. His thoughts were disrupted when he felt the pressure of a tongue against his neck, his cheeks flushing with the promise of what Victor’s tongue could do. “Let me…” Yuuri broke off in a moan as Victor licked against his earlobe, “hey…hey… let me clear the trays…” Yuuri let Victor continue the pursuit of his ear line for another second before pulling back. “I’ll be right back,” kissing Victor, Yuuri had to force himself from the bed, “I promise!” He giggled at Victor’s pout when Yuuri tried to pull the customized plate from Victor’s arms. “You don’t want it to get broken do you?” Yuuri pecked Victor’s cheek with a chaste kiss when Victor relinquished the plate.

It took him less than a minute to toss the trays onto the kitchen counter, sprinting back into the bedroom and tackling Victor back onto the pillows, ready to continue the morning portion of their celebration.

                                                                              <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

“Here.” Yurio pushed a wrinkled card in Victor’s hand as he leaned against the door jamb. Yuuri watched from the kitchen, noting the pink flush to his fiancé’s cheeks. “Don’t get all mushy, ok?” Yurio looked away from both of them, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

“Happy Father’s Day,” read Victor out loud, flipping open the card, “to someone who never fails to support me, thanks for always being there.” Scribbled at the bottom of the card, Yurio’s messy handwriting spelled out, “thanks for never giving up on me. Yuri.”

Yuuri barely caught the card as it flew from Victor’s hand in mid-tackle of Yurio. The teenage-rage squawk didn’t derail Victor from his obvious determination to squeeze the love directly into Yurio’s struggling body. “Thank you, Yurio!!!” Victor shook the slight shoulders, laughing when Yurio elbowed him in the stomach. “I knew you loved me!”

“Whatever,” Yurio scoffed, the red on his cheeks giving away his real feelings, “are we going or not?” Yurio silently begged Yuuri for help, glaring at Yuuri when he shrugged.

“Yes, let’s go! Thank you for going out with me on this day of fathers!” Victor was so happy, Yurio didn’t seem to have the motivation to argue.

“Have fun you two!” Yuuri called, waving from the door. As the elevator doors closed, he heard Victor’s voice mention the ice daddy comment, and quickly slammed the door before he witnessed the brutal murder of his fiancé by the current GPF gold medal holder. Patting Makkachin on the head, Yuuri steeled himself for the next part of his plan.

                                                                             <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

The sun had begun to set on St. Petersburg creating a beautiful backdrop of pinks and oranges. Inside of their apartment, candles burned with the scent of vanilla creating a flickering wonderland. The smells of perfectly prepared katsudon floated from the kitchen and leaked through the covered dishes set across the dining room table. Flowers stood in small vases in the middle of the table so as not to obstruct the view of the diners, and crystal glasses sat at the top of each place setting. The dishes were those sent by Yuuri’s father and their place at the table had never felt more appropriate.

Four place settings were waiting for their guests, Yuuri carefully filling wine glasses when the front door was thrown open. Victor was the first to enter the apartment, stopping dead at the carefully crafted ambiance, causing Yurio to smack directly into his back. Yakov was the last one in, gruffly shoving the other two, forcing them to step forward to allow him to close the door. “Smells good,” Yakov grunted, moving around Victor and Yurio to shake hands with Yuuri. “Thanks for inviting me to dinner.” He sat when Yuuri pulled out a chair, nodding briskly in a second sign of gratitude.

Yurio was the next to move, taking a seat to the right of Yakov and immediately lifting his dish’s cover to inhale the scent deeply. “You two better sit down, or I am eating yours,” Yurio grimaced when Yakov tapped him on the hand.

“Mind your manners, Yuri,” Yakov instructed, a smile smirk hinting at his lips as he lifted the cover of his own dish.

“Love?” Yuuri called, snapping Victor out of his trance and pulling his chair out for him, allowing Victor to slip gracefully into it. Yuuri settled next to him, squeezing Victor’s knee under the table.

They ate for a few minutes in silence until Yurio made a comment about the movie, launching a dueling match in describing every detail to Yuuri. Apparently, Wonder Woman had been the right choice for their outing, considering how excited they were to spoil every detail for Yuuri. Glancing to Yakov, Yuuri swore he saw the traces of a smile, knowing that Yakov’s presence was all the acknowledgement that Victor would get from his coach. It seemed to be enough though, as Victor hadn’t stopped smiling since the moment he had walked into the door.

Together they ate, each wiping their plates clean, and Victor proudly showing off his customized plate, which Yuuri had purposely washed and placed on top of his family heirloom plates. He nodded his thanks to Yurio, who buried his head deeper into his dessert without acknowledging Yuuri. It was a dysfunctional family dinner, and Yuuri loved seeing Victor enjoy every part of it.

                                                                                  <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

The dishes were clean and Yakov had left with a tired Yurio trudging behind him. Yuuri was settled on the couch, Victor tucked between his legs, resting back against Yuuri’s chest. There was one more surprise to go and Yuuri felt his heartbeat hammering in his chest as the pop up window came to life on the laptop propped up on Victor’s knees.

“Happy Father’s Day,” Mari said in careful English from her place on the screen. “I trust my brother treated you well today?” Yuuri felt Victor nod, not seeing the action as he had nervously pressed his eyes shut. He had no idea how Victor would take what Mari was about to say, knowing that his own heart had barely survived the shock twenty-four hours prior. “I have…” Mari paused, eyes flicking to the paper in her hands. She had specifically requested that Yuuri translate her words, not wanting to have Yuuri translate for her to Victor. It was hard to ignore the tension in Victor’s body, the hardening muscles pressing into Yuuri’s own tightened stomach. “I have an offer. One that has no time limit beyond my own body one,” Mari’s eyes furrowed as she again examined her paper. “I know you two have discussed children. I would like to offer to carry a child for you. Part Katsuki, part Nikiforov, all yours.” She looked up, eyes searching from the screen for a reaction.

Victor twisted over Yuuri’s body, coming to face him with the laptop now resting on his thigh. Tears had sprung and were rolling over his cheeks. “My Yuuri, a child?” Victor’s voice hitched, the smile quivering as his eyes fluttered shut. “A child of our own.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri swallowed, his own tears once again trailing down his face. He had convinced himself that Mari’s offer wouldn’t affect him a second time, but that was false hope. What she was offering to do for them was beyond selfless, it was the most wonderful offer Yuuri had ever received, bumping Victor’s naked offer to be his coach from its top slot. “What do you think?” Victor’s eyes were still closed and for a brief moment, Yuuri was worried he was going to reject the idea.

“I think it is the most wonderful idea in the whole world. The world needs a little Katsuki-Nikiforov hybrid, don’t you think?” Victor grinned as Yuuri attacked his face with kisses.

Mari’s throat cleared from the screen. “So, yes?”

“Yes, a thousand times, yes!” Victor shouted, bending closer to the screen. “Thank you!” This time he spoke in Japanese and the appreciation in Mari’s eyes was instantaneous.

“Good,” Mari curtly nodded, “you tell me when, the offer stands for as long as my body can hold out.” Smiling over Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri nodded at his sister. She had dealt with enough of his emotions the day before, he was not planning on subjecting her to anymore of it. “Have a good night you two,” Mari clicked the screen to black before they could answer.

Closing the laptop, Victor slipped it onto the coffee table before sprawling himself face down on top of Yuuri. “This…” Victor kissed Yuuri’s nose, “was…” he kissed Yuuri’s right cheek, “the best…” then the left, “day of my life.” Each of the last four words were accented with quick kisses to Yuuri’s lips. “Thank you, my love.” Victor snuggled closely to Yuuri’s chest.

“You deserved it,” Yuuri ruffled Victor’s hair, amusement gathering as he said, “ice daddy.”

The laughter erupted from both of them as Victor wheezed, “no, don’t! Never again! Yurio almost _killed_ me when I told him!”

Settling together, Yuuri pulled Victor until they were forehead to forehead. “I love you. Happy Father’s Day, Vitya.” He stole the reply from Victor’s lips as he chased his own words with a deep kiss.

* * *

 

**_ NOW _ **

“Ari! Feliks! Let your papa breathe! It is breakfast time!” Yuuri set the plates down at the table, smiling at the newest craft miracle he had achieved, matching handprint plates for him and Victor with the twins handprints messily splayed across each front. In the center of table, holding the unfortunately colored pancakes which were the brainstorm of rambunctious two year olds, was an old plate showing messy paw prints instead of hands.

A clamoring noise stormed toward the dining room table as Victor chased the twins into the room with joking roars. The matching giggles, high-pitched and reveling in their papa’s silliness, filled the room as Victor lifted each child into their high chairs. Planting messy loud kisses on rosy cheeks, Victor plunked down next to Yuuri, out of breath and flushed pink with pure joy. The tousled, exuberant smile was Yuuri’s favorite and he leaned over the table to kiss his husband while their children clapped.

Victor settled back in his chair, frowning at the table. “This is a lot of food for the four of us.” Eyes traveling further across the table, Victor’s eyebrows raised at the additional place settings. “Are we expecting company?” A well-timed knock sounded from their front door.

Smiling into his plate, Yuuri continued to cut the absurdly colored pancakes for his children. “Could you get that, dear?” He didn’t look up when Victor made an inquiring noise. When his husband disappeared into the foyer, Yuuri winked at his babies, making them giggle again. He bit his lip as he heard Victor’s excited gasp. It had been a tradition, but with Yakov’s ailing health, Victor hadn’t expected them to make it this year. Fortunately, Yakov was more stubborn than ailing and had arrived on time at the front door of their home.

The scrambling of tiny feet had both Ari and Feliks craning over the side of their high chairs. A lightning fast ball of brown fur ran between the legs of the chairs, making the twins squeal with glee as Victor raced back into the room. “Yurio and Yakov are here! And they brought puppies!” Victor sounded almost as excited as the twins, as he threw himself onto the floor.

At this, Yuuri did look up, spying a sheepish grin on Yurio’s face. Although his favorite angry teenager had aged into a slightly less surly young man, there had grown a significant soft spot in Yurio’s armor over the past years. Two soft spots actually, who were both chanting Yurio’s name from the confines of their brightly colored chairs.

“Hey rugrats,” Yurio greeted each child with a kiss on each cheek, tousling Ari’s silver pigtails and Feliks wild black locks. “I couldn’t just get one puppy. That’s not how we do things in this family.”

The use of the word family had Victor going wide-eyed and staring at Yuuri with excitement. Two balls of fur leaped into his lap, jumping up to Victor’s face to nip at him with clumsy kisses.

“Not my fault,” Yakov flung up his hands, “the kid was really damn convincing.” Yakov wasn’t any softer with age and retirement hadn’t changed his demeanor. In a way, Yuuri was glad that some things would never change. He even still called Yurio a kid, despite Yurio’s definite status as an adult.

Again, Yuuri smiled at the lack of change as he waved a hand toward the table. “Why don’t we eat?” Taking his own place, Yuuri silently observed his family, taking part in a tradition that had extended since the first shared Father’s Day. Someday, Yurio would add kids and a spouse to the mix, and their table would get bigger. That night, when they celebrated again with Yuuri’s family, as Victor had insisted doing every year since they moved to Hasetsu, the table would become tables, and the members of the family would be scattered in laughing conversations.

The giggles of his own children, Feliks fingers currently wrapped into Yurio’s blond hair while Yurio teasingly winced at the pull, had Yuuri’s heart dancing in his chest. Somehow, Father’s Day had become his favorite day of the year, the day that Victor allowed Yuuri to spoil him, and had become an unwavering symbol of their reciprocal love. A love that would continue to grow and touch every part of their lives for every Father’s Day until the end of time.

[ ](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/image/163571987789)

Art by Magical-Mistral on Tumblr!! (LINK ABOVE!) Yuuri is holding baby boy Feliks and Victor is holding baby girl Ari :) :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ari is a little girl, Feliks is a little boy! They are twins. Ari has Yuuri's brown eyes and Victor's silver hair while Feliks has jet black hair and Victor's blue eyes. All their other features are a mash up of Katsuki/Nikiforov (although Yurio likes to claim they both look like him, and fervently denies anyone who tries to argue about DNA)


End file.
